Season 9: Part 8/Transcript
Part 9. (Freeze and Cal are seen at Sugarcube Corner hanging out.) Cal: That new guy Heckyl seems nice. Freeze: Yeah. I wonder what he does in his spare time? Rainbow Dash: Good question. Sunset: Hey. Did anyone notice Pinkie Pie isn't here yet? Freeze: Yeah. I noticed. (Heckyl enters) Rainbow Dash: Oh. There's the newbie. Freeze: Hey, Heckyl. Heckyl: Hello. Is Pinkie Pie around? Freeze: No. She hadn't come in yet today. Heckyl: Ah. Because I was told that she'd be able to help people in this store and I could use a job. Freeze: Well, talk to Mrs. Cake. She'll help you out for the time being. (Freeze's phone rings.) Freeze: I gotta take this. (Freeze goes to a back area and answers his phone.) Freeze: Go ahead, Tommy. Tommy: Why aren't you answering your PoCom? Freeze: It's charging at the Power Chamber. What's up? Tommy: You and Cal need to get back here at once. Freeze: On it. (Back at the Power Chamber, Freeze, Cal, and Shelby are seen with Tommy.) Tommy: Pinkie and Caboose have been sent to the Great Valley to help Littlefoot and his friends prepare to find Bron. But this morning, Gaines and Danse reported Sharptooth activity approaching our sentries. We need you to get over there and keep that Sharptooth from entering the valley. Shelby: You do know it's called a Tyrannosaurus Rex, right. Tommy: I know. But in their universe, they call it the Sharptooth for their instincts in eating meat. Freeze: Then we'll need to get over there now. Billy: Before you go, I modified your gravity spikes to help you take that Sharptooth on. Freeze: Thanks Billy. (The trio teleports to the Great Valley. They meet with Danse.) Freeze: Danse. Is Pinkie and Caboose around? Danse: They left to recon the Sharptooth. I told them not to engage that monster until help... Freeze: You sent Caboose for recon?! We need to move now!!! (The team moves to Pinkie and Caboose's last known position. Meanwhile, at Mich's house...) Mich: (Holding an invitation) Freeze and Sunset are getting married? Nice! (Bulk sees Mich over his fence.) Bulk: You got an invitation to Derrick and Sunset's wedding? Mich: Yep. Bulk: Really? So did I. (Mich hurries to the fence. He see Bulk's invitation.) Mich: Bulky? Bulk: I know! Skull got one too!! (Mich falls backwards, seemingly fainting.) Bulk: You okay there, neighbor? Luna: Is everything okay out there? Mich: (stressed) I'm okay. (At the outer walls of the Great Valley, The trio arrive and see Pinkie and Caboose observing the Sharptooth.) Freeze: Good. You guys didn't move on that thing yet. Pinkie: That thing looks like it might know we're here. Freeze: Hope not. (The team continues to observe. All of a sudden, the Sharptooth sets his sights on the team.) Shelby: He knows we're here!!! Freeze: You ready?! Shelby: Yeah! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Dino Charger Ready! (Clicks Dino Charger) (Shelby inserts the charger into her Dino Morpher Blaster.) Morpher: Tricera Charger Engaged!! Shelby: Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power!! (Morphs) Triceratops! Power Ranger Pink!! Freeze: Nice! Now for something Tommy and I made! (Activates his PoCom.) E-9 Mode! Red! (Freeze armors up.) Freeze: Let's do this!! (The duo take on the Sharptooth. Shelby tried to attack its lower body, but gets hit by its tail.) Freeze: Hang on there, Shelby! (Gets out his Gravity Spikes) (Freeze drives his Gravity Spikes into the ground. Shelby gets back up. The duo try to double team the Sharptooth, but are hit with its tail. All of a sudden, the Sharptooth is hit with Pinkie's Party cannon.) Freeze: She brought the Party Cannon? Shelby: Great idea! Let's push him to the edge of the water! Freeze: Yeah! His arms are to short for him to swim! (Paladin Danse helps out by giving the first shove. With team work, the trio are able to push the Sharptooth to the edge of the surface.) Danse: Pinkie, now! (Pinkie Pie uses her Party Cannon, causing the Sharptooth to fall into the lake and drown. The two heroes power down.) Freeze: Now THAT was a party! (Back at Mich's house, Mich wakes up.) Mich: Welp, gotta go train those two, today. (Mich goes out and sees Bulk and Spike meditating. He approaches them, sit on the ground, and joins them in meditation.) Bulk: Feeling better? Mich: Yeah. Still wanna go to the wedding? Bulk: Who said I didn't? Mich: Doesn't matter. (The three continue to meditate.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts